


CHAOS

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit





	CHAOS

沈巍隐隐约约知道他丈夫在外面乱搞，没想到今晚这喝的酩酊大醉的人居然去酒吧门口捡尸。还把人当着自己的面带回来。

"老婆~别生气嘛~来来来喝口水！"男人刚把捡来的人放到床上，沈巍就进来卧室，男人嬉皮笑脸从床上滚下来，顶着一身酒气往沈巍身上蹭，拿了床头柜的水就往人嘴边递。塑料瓶抵在牙齿上，沈巍不得已押了一口。

"你能不能..不要带回来人.."沈巍咽了水，直勾勾盯着趴在床上不省人事的陌生人，良久抖着声线终于向男人开口。

"好老婆，我还是最爱你呀！！"男人眯着浑浊的眼，张开臂把沈巍搂进怀，抱上床。沈巍踉跄着碰到了床上的人，手就像被烫似的缩了回来，他抬头看正自我满足的男人，心底一片冷意。

只有心是冷冰冰的，全身其他地方却开始蒸腾异样的热气。

不对劲。

"你..你给我喝了什么？！"沈巍因自己清醒着却无法控制身体而感到恐惧

男人又在莫名其妙的笑，一边靠近自己一边脱掉沾满酒气的衣裤，结实的手臂圈住沈巍，脱下他被身体焐热的睡衣睡裤

四肢完全散了力气，沈巍被放在床上一动不能动，他无力地撇过头，身旁醉成烂泥的人翻了个身和他面对面。沈巍第一次看清他的脸，他有些惊得说不出话来。

他简直，长得和自己一模一样。

那男孩睡的不安稳，梦里似乎不好过，总是大口喘气，或者低低呜咽，沈巍还能看见他眼角鼻头上干不了的水迹。男人从另一边爬上床，压在男孩身上，手晃晃悠悠摸上他的脸

"他可真漂亮，巍巍。"男人眯眼，转头看向沈巍。

"和你一样漂亮。"

沈巍艰难地想要扭过身去，被男人一把按住肩头。

"修贤.."男孩不知在嘟囔什么，迷迷糊糊地攥住了男人放在他脸上的手，"你就不要走不可以吗.."

"宝贝儿别哭，"感受到男孩的"主动"，男人猛的回头不再看沈巍，他笑眯眯地伏在男孩耳边开口，"修贤来啦，不走。"

沈巍终于可以别过头。

男人先插入了身下的男孩，用了半管润滑油的缘故，提枪进入时顺畅极了，他里面又紧致温暖的刚好，沈巍听到了男人在他身上发过的低喘和他插入自己时肉体摩擦的粘腻水声。他流了泪，竟也动了情。沈巍将头完全撇到另一边，手紧紧攥了床单，身下却突然泄了洪，清液自深处通过紧窄阴道和紧闭阴唇涌出，里面变得很痒，他平躺在床，紧紧并拢双腿。

喝醉的男孩竟真把身上驰骋的男人当成自己的爱人，此时已经不甚清醒地闭着眼软软腻腻地向他索求拥抱，男人一边操他，一边尽职尽责装他的男友，不仅给予他拥抱，还时不时俯身给他带着热度的吻。

男孩因修贤的存在而彻底动情，无需润滑液也汁水充盈，肉棒抵进去，那花穴就咕叽一声欢迎，男人抽离，穴口白馍似的两片肉就发出响亮的水声不舍那东西离开。男人一向操得猛，一声声有力地传进沈巍耳朵里，让他眼里身下都流了水。实在好难受，实在太痒了，他忍不住抬起了一条腿放在另一条腿上，大腿肉用力，快湿透的内裤包裹着的两瓣滑腻的肉搅在一起，被它们保护的娇嫩花心终于得了趣，沈巍咬住下唇不让自己出声。

"修贤..修贤..你射进来..我不怕了，我不要推开你了.."感受到男人越来越快的抽插，男孩有些招架不住，却反而伸出软绵绵的双臂环住身上人的腰，被操的脱力的双腿也紧了紧搭在他腿上。

"宝贝儿..宝贝儿.."男人也意乱情迷，撑在床上的手爆了青筋，使力挺腰狠狠凿进男孩已糜红的内里，操的男孩张着嘴却干哑的发不出声。

沈巍偏过头，他难过却抵不过生理性兴奋，他绝望的看着那交合处，自己身下的大腿肌肉却更用力。

"宝贝儿要我..射里面吗？"男人低沉的声音在男孩耳边炸开

"要..要..修贤不要走呜..啊...面面..给修贤生宝宝好吗？.."男孩用上全力把两只胳膊搭到男人背上，下巴抵在他肩窝呜呜的又哭又喘

"嘿嘿嘿..宝贝儿..巍巍..你可真听话..你可得给老公生好多娃娃啊！"男人满意地咬着身下的人的耳垂冲刺，他的腰僵硬一下，一股浓精随着最后一下全数顶进了男孩的花心。

沈巍看着听着，一只手抓紧了床单，一只手抓上枕头，他将脸埋进翘起的枕头，一阵痉挛，浅灰的内裤渗出丝丝缕缕的稀白。


End file.
